Stolen Kiss
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Hiroto wants to kiss Midorikawa, but someone beat him to it. One-shot YAOI!


Ok...here's a one-shot that i've planned.

**I don't own Inazuma eleven. I own the plot and the OOCness if there is.**

Midorikawa was reading a magazine for girls because he was bored. He was at first watching television. The girls from Sun garden were beside him reading the same magazine when they left. The show was boring and Midorikawa took the magazine when no one was looking and read it.

Somehow, Midorikawa liked the magazine. It was talking about what girls could do to make themselves look beautiful, girl's lifestyles and even hot male actors or singers. Midorikawa sweatdropped. Wondering why he was reading this. However, once he flipped to the next page. The title caught his eye.

The page was about kisses. Well, in fact first kisses. The pages were full of girls talking about their first kiss. Midorikawa read some of them. In the end, he wondered, _when will I get my first kiss?_ Then a thought of a familar red hair and green eye boy appeared in his mind. Midorikawa blushed. _W-why are you thinking of him you stupid! _He scolded himself.

Mad about this, he threw the magazine onto the sofa and went out. Where all his friends were playing soccer. It was at that time Hiroto shot a ball into the goal. A whistle was sounded which ended the game.

"GOAL! Gran used ryuusei blade and scored a goal! The whistle has been blown and the winner is...Purple team!" Midorikawa heard Burn shouted. Midorikawa giggled at a thought.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT!" Burn shouted, "w-why am i the spokesperson!"_

"_Uhm...because you have the perfect voice for that job." Gazelle said._

"_How could my voice be the perfect voice!"_

" _remember his boy from raimon who mostly is the spokesperson for almost all their matches?" Hiroto said._

"_Yeah."_

"_he has the same voice as you but higher." hiroto continued._

"_EHHH!"_

"_enough of the yelling and do your job! My ears hurt." gazelle ordered burn._

"_m-matte! Pick someone else please!"_

_Flashback ends_

Midorikawa was stilled giggling that he did not noticed someone walking up to him.

"what's so funny, midorikawa?" He asked.

"Eh?" midorikawa looked up and blushed, "h-hiroto!"

"Nani?"

"n-nothing!" Midorikawa ran away back into the ophanage. Ignoring hiroto's calls.

Sitting on his bed and reading the same magazine he read today, Midorikawa was blushing redder as he read the next story of the page. Each time he read a story, he imagine him with hiroto being the couples in the story.

There was a knock on the door, which was opened by none other then Kiyama Hiroto. Just by looking at the boy, Midorikawa felt like his dear friend. He quickly hid the magazine.

"Midorikawa, I hope I'm not interupting you." hiroto spoke with his usual voice with could melt Midorikawa's heart.

"Uhm...n-no. Come in and take a sit." midorikawa patted on a space in front of him on his bed. The red head nodded and sat down in front of him.

"Uhm...midorikawa, I've been wanting to tell you something."

"w-what is it?" midorikawa started to blush.

"well..." hiroto leaned nearer to Midorikawa, "you see..."

"H-hiroto...w-what are you d-doing...?" Midorikawa felt uneasy. He seemed to be unable to breathe as he was catching his breathe.

"hey, you ok?" Hiroto asked with concern shown on his face. Midorikawa could not answer. He felt like something was stucked in his troat that he could not speak. He looked away and finally spoke,

"g-gomen!" Midorikawa dashed out of the door and slamed it shut. He leaned against it and buried his face into his hands, _what are you doing Midorikawa! Hiroto wanted to kiss you and you just run away from him! T-that would be your first kiss and you don't want it! Didn't you imagine you two together! Idiot!_ Midorikawa thought. He stood up. "well, what's done is done... I just have to accept that." Midorikawa sighed.

An hour later, midorikawa crept down the hallway. Midorikawa wanted to read that magazine again and imagine him with his red hair love. Except, he did not want hiroto to find out about himself reading a girl magazine. The only way is to grab it secretly. He finally reached his room and opened the door quietly. He peeped in and looked from side to side to see if hiroto was there. Once midorikawa knew the place was safe.

He took the magazine that was under the pillow and walked out. _I need to get out of here quick, hiroto will appear any minute._ Midorikawa thought. He closed his eyes and dashed down the hallway, but luck was not on his side when he bumped into someone. Midorikawa looked up and blushed. Hiroto stood there and asked,

"I've been looking for you, midorikawa. I actually wanted to tell you that-"

"Gomen! I'm busy! Talk later!" midorikawa shouted as he dashed away from Hiroto. Not wanting him to see his blush.

"m-midorikawa!" hiroto called him, however he was long gone.

That night, midorikawa was walking back to his room after his bath. A simple white shirt, green shorts and a towel over his neck were the only thing visible over his body. He sighed, Midorikawa did not know why he kept on running away from hiroto when he really like him and that hiroto too liked him back. He wanted to kiss hiroto and make it his first kiss. Hiroto too, but what was holding him back? Midorikawa wondered why. He continued walking till he saw him again. He blushed and at the same time sad.

"Midorikawa." Hiroto said.

"N-nani?" He blushed redder.

"Are you alright? I've been wanting to talk to you but you kept on running away from." hiroto asked with concern in his eyes. Midorikawa quickly looked away.

"J-just say it out. W-what do you want?" Midorikawa looked up at Hiroto sighed.

"Well, I lo-" Midorikawa felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find his lips getting incontact with someone else's. Midorikawa's eyes wided and so with Hiroto and the person Midorikawa just kissed. Hiroto quickly pushed the two away. Midorikawa touched his lips. _My first kiss! Stolen by diam!_

"w-what are you doing, Diam!" Hiroto shouted.

"I-i-i.." diam stuttered as he was still in shock.

"NOO! I want to steal Midorikawa's first kiss but you took it! Give it back to me now!" hiroto shoke diam.

"Then take it! It's on my lips!" Diam said.

"No way am I going to kiss you!"

"Minna!" Midorikawa recovered from the shock and tried to break them apart.

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto grabbed the green hair, "i love you! Kiss me! If I can't steal your first kiss! Then I'll steal your first (beep)" Midorikawa blushed

"Pervert!"

"Please mudorikawa! I want to at least steal one of your first-" Midorikawa covered hiroto's mouth.

"K-k-keep your mouth shut!" midorikawa stormed back to his room.

"m-matte!" hiroto ran after midorikawa, "does that mean i get to have-"

"No!"

"Ow... Midorikawa!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No way!"

"for me!"

"like hell!"

phew! I don't know if this is long. Thanks for reading!


End file.
